


A Friend in Need

by anonymouse_fiction



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Minor Violence, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouse_fiction/pseuds/anonymouse_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link finally gets to introduce Shad to a dear friend that could help him with his research. It's too bad that Hyrule's "famous" soldiers muck up a meeting that was going perfect up until then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend in Need

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set after the events of Twilight Princess. I do have a headcanon about Link's manner of speech that I'd like to clarify in advance: I imagine Link as having a habit of using decidedly Southern speech patterns and expressions. He does come from Ordon, after all. Also, I suppose you could say this fic has Shad/Link in it... but you might have to squint a bit to see it. Please enjoy!

 

 

~“I remember when my best friend was shy and quiet… God, I created a monster.”~

“He’s late…” Shad muttered as he glanced towards the door of Telma’s bar. Telma chuckled from her spot behind the countertop, having just barely heard him over the chatter in the establishment.

“Now honey, do you think he’d be late without a reason? That boy’s got more on his plate than most people.” Telma said as she polished a glass. Shad cocked an eyebrow at her.

“I’m well aware of that, Telma. However, he’s getting to be half an hour late, which is very uncharacteristic of him… especially since he told me it was an urgent matter. I do hope he’s alright…” Shad said as he trailed off, brow furrowing in concern. Telma just sighed.

“And you wonder why that boy calls you a mother cucco. Look, if in another fifteen minutes he’s not here, go look for him. I’ll bet you anything he’s lost track of time helping someo-"

       Telma didn’t get a chance to finish, as Link burst through the door and quickly shut it. He leaned against the door, panting and wide-eyed, as though he’d just been chased down by someone. And if the lipstick marks on his face were any indication, they were insistent about gaining his attention. Telma took one look at him and busted out laughing, while Shad slapped a hand over his mouth in an attempt to hold back his own chuckles. It wasn’t long before other patrons in the bar started laughing and joking as well, earning them the best glare Link could muster in his current state. That managed to shut up the majority of those involved, but it didn’t stop the snickers and chuckles as he walked by.  
  
“Wh-what HAPPENED, honey?!” Telma asked as she managed to calm herself.

“That group of _crazies_ happened, that’s what! I was just mindin’ my own business, walking by Purlo’s game tent, and all of a sudden they jumped me!” Link groused, rubbing his cheeks with the back of his hand to get the lipstick off. Shad chuckled.

“My, how the tables have turned! I recall them running from _you_ not too long ago, if I’m not mistaken.” Link shot him a look of chagrin as he leaned against the bar, having gotten the lipstick off.

“Yeah. I’m just glad they can’t come in here.” Telma smirked.

“Yet, honey. Don’t forget you’re just barely old enough to be in here yourself!” Link stuck his tongue out at her response, only for her to grab it.

“And that’s no way to be treating the lady that’s keeping you from the clutches of your adoring fans.” Link offered her a sheepish grin as Shad rolled his eyes at Link’s behavior.

“With all due respect, Telma, Link has good cause for concern. Fan is short for fanatic, after all.” Telma just chuckled at Shad’s comment as she let go of Link’s tongue, much to his relief.

“Well, I don’t see why he’s not enjoying it. Having a group of adoring fans to tend to your every need has gotta be nice…” Link shot her an incredulous look.

“Not when they’re tryin’ to jump you constantly!” Shad shook his head in amusement at Link’s disgruntled complaint.

“I’m certain they’ll get over their infatuation with you eventually. Now, your previous predicament aside, you had wished to speak with me?” Shad asked. Link practically lit up.

“Yeah! I’ve actually got something for you that will help you with your research.”

“Really?” Shad asked skeptically. Link grinned.

“Well, it’s more of a some _one_ , actually. She should be at our usual table, if you wanna go talk to her.” Shad leaned back a bit and crossed his arms.

“Now Link, I don’t appreciate you pulling my leg.”

“But I’m not!”

“Then explain to me how someone could have _possibly_ come in here without Telma and I noticing. We’ve both been here since opening, after all.” Link scratched the back of his head, his previous grin faltering out of nervousness.

“Well, er…”

“Exactly.” Shad muttered bitterly, glancing away.

“No, wait! Listen to me; she’s really back there! Honest!” Link pleaded, putting a hand on Shad’s shoulder to keep him from possibly leaving. Shad looked back up to him, skepticism still in his eyes. After heaving a sigh, Shad uncrossed his arms and let his hands rest on his hips.

“Alright, old boy. If you insist that someone who can help me with my research has materialized in the side room, then I suppose I’ll have to take your word for it. However, if this is a hoax, you will sorely regret it. Am I clear?” Shad asked, his tone serious. Link’s grin came back full force.

“Yeah yeah, I got it. I’ll rue the day and all that. Now c’mon! You two are gonna get along great!” Link said happily as he grabbed Shad’s hand and led him to the side room.

       Shad looked around, and upon seeing no one, felt a frown work its way onto his features. He was ready to turn to Link and give him a stern lecture, but noticed him heading for one of the pots in the corner that was… shaking? Confused, Shad decided to take his usual seat at the table, watching curiously as Link picked up the pot, only for it to shatter into pieces and for a bird-like creature to come tumbling out onto the table before him. Shad jumped up out of his seat in surprise.

“What in BLAZES?!” Link jolted a bit at Shad’s exclamation.

“Shad! Keep it down, man! She’s not technically supposed to be here right now; don’t blow her cover!!” Link hissed, trying to calm his friend.

“L-link, is this who you were referring to?” Shad asked, voice trembling as the creature righted herself, fluffing her feathers to remove the dust and put them back in order.

“Yeah! Shad, I’d like you to meet my good friend Ooccoo. Ooccoo, this is the guy I was telling you about.” Link said as he slung an arm around Shad’s shoulders, trying not to snicker at the look of awe on Shad’s face.

“Oh! Well, thank you kindly for introducing us, dear. Shad, Link has told me so much about you. It’s truly an honor to meet a kindred scholar such as yourself.” Ooccoo said as she turned to face them, giving a small bow in Shad’s direction.

“By Naryu’s grace… a living, breathing Sky Being…” Shad muttered as he moved out from under Link’s arm and took his seat once more, facing Ooccoo properly. Ooccoo chuckled.

“Yes, dear. Link, I haven’t caused offense, have I?” Ooccoo asked, making Shad snap out of his awestruck state.

“Oh gracious no! I just… well, I never thought I’d live to see the day my research would bear results, much less lead me to meet a member of the Sky Being’s tribe. I do apologize for my…”

“Gobsmacked reaction?” Link supplied with a smirk, chuckling when Shad lightly smacked him.

“For lack of a better phrase, yes.” Shad replied, giving Link a glare with no true malice behind it. Ooccoo smiled.

“Oh, that’s a relief then! Your people’s customs have changed so much over the years, after all. And if I might ask, please just refer to us as Oocca; Sky Beings is a bit antiquated, don’t you agree?” Shad nodded.

“I have no problem obliging, if that’s what you would prefer. Now, if I might be so bold… would you mind if I asked you a few questions?” Ooccoo lit up.

“Of course! Ask away, dear. Just keep in mind I’ll be asking some of my own. Your people have always fascinated me.” Shad couldn’t stop the grin that made its way onto his face.

‘Oh, Farore… here we go.’ Link thought as he took a seat, knowing it would be a few hours before either of them would consider a pause.

 

 

 

___________

       True to Link’s prediction, it was late afternoon by the time the pair had paused in their volley of questions and answers. Link had taken the opportunity to pull his cap over his eyes and catch a quick nap, only waking when the chatter in their room had stopped. When Link readjusted his cap to sit properly on his head, he was met with the sight of Shad and Ooccoo poring over Shad’s numerous tomes that now littered the table. Link looked over to the now empty bookshelf and snorted in amusement.

“You two are gonna have to put all those back at some point, y’know.” Link said, stretching languidly. Shad was the first to look up.

“Ah, back to the land of the waking, are we?” Shad said with a chuckle, laying his dagger in the tome he was currently reading to mark his place. Link settled back in his chair and shrugged.

“I’m not used to staring at books for hours on end. Makes me go cross-eyed if I read for too long.” Link said, only to have Ooccoo fly up and perch on his shoulder.

“Well that will never do. How on earth do you plan to assist in our research then?”

“Assist in your what now?” Link asked, a feeling of worry curling in his gut.

“Now Ooccoo, you can’t just go volunteering him for research. I’ve found that Link doesn’t do well sitting in one place for any extended period of time… unless napping is involved, of course.” Shad chided playfully, earning him an eye roll from Link.

“Hey, you’re the one that insisted I learn how to read and speak ancient Hylian. It’s not like I really need to, anyways. It’s just a vanity language, right?” Shad scoffed at Link’s question.

“Perhaps, but it could assist you in translating all that ‘gobbledegook’ you find in the temples you explore.” Shad said.

“Well, it looked like a mess, so I called something equally messy to match!” Link said with a small grin. Ooccoo looked between them in confusion.

“I apologize for interrupting, but are we speaking of Hylian, ancient Hylian, or a different language entirely?” She asked, head cocked curiously. Shad chuckled.

“No I… gobbledegook is one of Link’s colorful terms for something he doesn’t understand.” Link’s grin widened at Shad’s explanation.

“Yep, Shad’s practically got a doctorate in figuring out my nicknames for stuff.” Ooccoo chuckled at Link’s remark. She knew Link took pride in being cryptic at times, and enjoyed it when others were able to understand him despite this.

“Ah, well that certainly explains some of the notes I found on the maps.” She murmured. Shad looked to her as she flew back down over to a map she’d been analyzing.

“I beg your pardon, but what notes are you referring to?” Shad asked, tone slightly worried.

“These! Link was always scribbling something or another onto these maps… I fear that I couldn’t make out his notes, though. I originally thought he was writing in code, but after hearing what you said, these notes make more sense!” She said happily as she patted a note with her foot, gesturing for Shad to read it. Link gulped nervously.

“N-now Shad, I know you said not to write on ‘em or nothin’, but there was just some stuff that I knew I’d forget about if I didn’t write it down, so I-” Shad ignored him as he went to pick up the map, having Ooccoo step to the side so he could.

“Link?” Link stopped, tensing in anticipation for the lecture.

“Yeah?”

“Are these… all locations that contain Sky Writing?” Shad asked, trying not to chuckle at some of Link’s notation methods. The caricatures of various monsters lining the margins were actually very amusing.

“Uh, yeah… actually. Well, I mean the notes that got scratched out were treasure chests that had monster loot, or a spot where there was a Poe or something lurkin’ around…”

“Thank you. I appreciate you keeping my research in mind, despite having far more pressing matters to attend to at the time.” Shad said softly, a sincere smile on his face. Link let out a breath of relief, only for Shad to smack him upside the head.

“OW!”

“THAT was for referring to the Ooccoo’s language as ‘sky cucco notes’.” Ooccoo puffed up indignantly at Shad’s statement.

“I beg your pardon?!” She barked. Link gave her a nervous smile.

“W-well, I didn’t know what the heck you were at first, so I just called you what you looked like to me, and it stuck!” Ooccoo fluffed herself up in agitation at Link and turned on her heel, flying up to perch on Shad’s shoulder.

“Well if we’re using heuristics, that makes you a hairless monkey, now doesn’t it?” Shad snickered at Ooccoo’s jab while Link sighed.

“Yeah, you’re right. I shouldn’t have called you that… I’m sorry, Ooccoo. Especially since you saved my hide more times that I care to admit.” Link muttered, blushing softly in embarrassment.

“Saved you? Good heavens, what happened?” Shad asked, concerned. Ooccoo smirked.

“Oh, he would run out of something or another while he was deep in a dungeon, and would need to escape. That’s where my son and I came in.” Ooccoo said.  
  
“How so?” Shad asked, head cocked in curiosity.

“My family is especially talented in teleportation magic, so warping him out of the temple to the entrance and back again was the least we could do for protecting us.” Ooccoo boasted, puffing up proudly.

“Ah, so that’s it. It certainly explains how you entered this room without being noticed. And here I thought Link was invincible…” Shad said playfully. Link snorted.

“Yeah, I wish. You don’t wanna know how much I wound up spending on red potion on my journey.” Ooccoo nodded, agreeing with Link.

“I’d wager a small fortune.” Shad laughed at Ooccoo’s teasing.

“Perhaps there’s hope for me to become formidable yet!” Link rolled his eyes.

“You don’t need brawn with your brain, Shad. But enough of that; is anyone else here hungry?” Link asked, looking between Shad and Ooccoo hopefully.

“Oh gracious, yes! I simply couldn’t find a good spot for a break. I believe you order refreshments at the ‘bar’ in this establishment, yes?” Ooccoo asked, glancing over to Shad.  
  
“Yes. Telma would be the one to ask. Though I believe she might have le-” Shad started, rising from his seat.

“Ah, wonderful! In that case, allow me!” Ooccoo said as she flew down from Shad’s shoulder, not allowing him to finish as she ran towards the bar.

“Gracious, she can certainly move, can’t she?” Shad asked.

“Yeah, she can beat feet when she needs to, that’s for sure.” Link said with a smirk.

“AAAGH! MONSTER!!”

       Shad and Link looked between each other, taking a moment to realize what could have caused a person to shout that, before they remembered just how… interesting Ooccoo looked. Link was the first to move.

“OI, WAIT A MINUTE!” Link shouted as he ran out into the main part of the bar, just in time to see a (very drunk) soldier haphazardly swinging his spear at Ooccoo.

“You’re not gonna take Hyrule tonight, you creepy chicken!” the soldier slurred, making a stab that nearly got Ooccoo.

“Creepy?! Now see here, you rapscallion!” Ooccoo managed angrily as she avoided the next stab.

“Ooccoo, hang on!” Link called out as he dashed in and snatched her up, blocking the soldier’s spear easily with his shield.

       The soldier glared at Link as he put the shield on his back, cradling Ooccoo in his arm. While Link stood up and busily checked her over for injuries, the soldier staggered over to Link, giving him a hard jab in the chest.

“Hey, now. Just what do you think you’re doin’?” the soldier asked, speech still heavily slurred. Link stepped away from him, nose crinkled from the stench of alcohol clinging to the soldier.

“Checking my friend over for any damage, you jerk!” Link snapped back. The soldier looked at him for a moment before he started laughing.

“So THAT’S it. You’re one of them, eh? Well, I guess that means I just have to take care of you, too!” The soldier shouted, stepping back to make another jab with his spear.

       The attempt never came though, as a very familiar dagger came hurtling right at the soldier’s face, just close enough to graze his cheek before lodging in the support beam behind his head. The soldier staggered back, free hand flying to his cheek to check the damage. Link gulped, knowing just who that dagger belonged to. Shad marched over to the soldier and looked him dead in the eye, making the soldier lean back a bit further in fear.

“And just who made you judge, jury, and executioner? Who gave you the right to decide that an innocent man helping an innocent creature that was causing NO harm, mind you, deserve to suffer under your spear?!” Shad said icily, tone deathly serious.

“I-I’m a solider! It’s my job!” Shad hummed.

“Oh, I see! Tell me, does that duty come before or after ‘getting drunk on the job’?” Shad asked the solider, tone starting to heat up in anger.  
  
“I’m off duty!” Shad cocked his head.

“Ah, well you must be enjoying quite a long break, considering you’ve been here since OPENING HOURS, DRINKING TO YOUR HEART’S CONTENT!” The solider stumbled back at the sudden outburst, he and his spear falling to the ground. Link backed up a bit so he wouldn’t get in Shad’s way.

“I’ll have you know there are LAWS regarding shirking one’s responsibilities at work! Laws so serious that if I were to report you, you would be stripped of your privilege and employment in one fell swoop! Not to mention the utter ridicule that would follow you for the rest of your life, clinging to you like the stench of alcohol that clings to you now!”

Shad stepped forward so that he was looming over the cowering soldier.

“Shall I also bring up the fact that you just tried to kill the captain of Queen Zelda’s private guard? Do you realize that is treason of the highest degree? You’d be on the chopping block so fast that stupid head of yours would spin!”

Shad crouched down and leaned forward so that he was right in the soldier’s face.

“So if I were you, I would think _very_ carefully about your next course of action.” Shad finished, eyes cold and voice chilling.

“I-I-I’ll head home r-right now! G-goonight!!” the soldier whimpered as he scrambled to his feet, completely forgetting his spear.

     Shad heaved a sigh as he stood back up, dusting off his knees in the process. As Link went over to pick up the abandoned spear, Ooccoo took the opportunity to alight on Shad’s shoulder. Shad looked to her immediately.

“I do apologize for that fool’s behavior, Ooccoo. As much as it pains me to say this, most Hylian soldiers aren’t quite as diligent as they should be.” Ooccoo chortled at Shad’s remark.

“Think nothing of it, dear. No one was seriously harmed, save that man’s dignity, so it’s alright. I’m well aware that my appearance isn’t the most appealing to Hylian society.” Ooccoo admitted with a sheepish grin.

“Yeah, but it’s still no excuse for that idiot to try and skewer you!” Link said with a huff, leaning the spear against the wall.

“Anyone care to explain to me just what’s going on here?” Telma asked as she walked back in through the front door, a basket of groceries on her arm. Link smirked.

“You missed Shad rip a drunkard a new one, that’s what.” Link said, making Shad go red in embarrassment.

“I didn’t mean to lose my temper, old boy. But he was trying to hurt you both!” Telma chuckled as she approached them, only to pause when she noticed Shad’s dagger lodged fairly deep in the support beam they were near.

“And just how much of your temper did you lose, honey?” She asked in astonishment. Link laughed.

“Oh, you should have seen it! He had the guy on the ground and trembling with just a few sentences!” Link said with an amused grin.

“I was merely stating the truth!” Shad implored, having to adjust his glasses has he did so.

“More like growling it. Shad, I don’t want you to ever say you’re not formidable again, you hear me? You even had me scared there for a second!” Shad winced at Link’s confession.

“I do apologize for my behavior.” Telma rolled her eyes at Shad’s worrying as she yanked the dagger out of the beam, offering it back to Shad.

“Well, at least I know that you can leave the bar in your care while I’m gone for a food run. It looks like you managed to scare just about all the usual rabble-rousers straight for the night!” She said as Shad took the dagger back and sheathed it.

“Wonderful. Now I’m going to be known as the mad scholar.” Shad muttered.

“There’s nothing wrong with being a little mad, dear. After all, you have to be a touch mad to conduct research. How else will you find the next great breakthrough, if not by trying something crazy!” Ooccoo tried, hoping to cheer Shad up. Telma looked to Link in confusion.

“I’m guessing the thing sitting on Shad’s shoulder is that guest you were telling me about?” She asked quietly, jabbing a thumb in Ooccoo’s direction. Link nodded.

“Yeah, Ooccoo’s really sweet, so don’t worry about her causing trouble.” Link said with a fond smile. Telma chuckled.

“Well, I hope you three want stew, ‘cause that’s what I bought ingredients for.” She said, making sure she was loud enough to be heard by Shad and Ooccoo this time. Ooccoo perked up at that and flew over to rest on the basket’s edge.

“Stew? What exactly does it consist of?” She asked as she peered in to look at the various vegetables and meats.

“Well, I’ll tell you what. You can find out first-hand if you wanna help me.” Telma said with a wink. Ooccoo smiled.

“Oh yes, please! I do enjoy watching Hylian cooking; it’s so interesting how your kind prepares their food. For instance, I had no idea there are two different varieties of dumplings. Link had to explain to me…” Ooccoo continued on as Telma led them both back to the kitchen, chuckling at Ooccoo’s story.

“Well, looks like Telma’s got herself a new cooking buddy!” Link said with a grin.

“It certainly seems that way…” Shad said quietly. Link looked over to him and bumped his shoulder playfully.

“Alright, what’s up?”

“Link, I just caused quite a scene before our guest! I feel mortified!” Shad said, going over to rest against the bar glumly. Link sighed.

“Hey, Ooccoo’s more grateful than anything. And it’s not like you did what I was gonna do if you hadn’t stepped in.” Shad looked over to Link questioningly.

“And what, pray tell, is that?” Link shrugged.

“Punch his lights out and toss him out in the gutter where he belongs.” Shad laughed at that.

“If we’re being honest, that’s what I would have liked to do as well. However, I lack your physicality.” Link chuckled.

“Well, you sure got the point across your way, too. Now don’t worry about it. Believe me, if Ooccoo didn’t like something, she’d tell you!” Shad smiled.

“Good. And Link?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you again for introducing us. I honestly can’t express my gratitude enough… though if you’ve known her this long, why wait until now?” Shad asked, making Link sigh.

“I was kinda hoping to save this for a little later, but Ooccoo didn’t want me introducing you two until their home was repaired after that dragon wreaked the place. She didn’t want to have a guest with their city in shambles. It’s… also kinda why I haven’t been around as much. I’ve been helping them rebuild. They wanted me to keep mum about it until they were ready to start having proper relations with Hyrule again.”

“A-are you serious?!”

“Yup. That dragon was a pain to get rid of, but I mana-”

“No, no old boy! While that is impressive in and of itself, are you serious about the Ooccoo reestablishing contact with Hyrule?” Shad asked hopefully. Link smirked and slung an arm around Shad’s shoulders.

“Completely. And what’s more, they’re looking for a Hylian that can act as a liaison for them. They offered me the position, but I told them I knew a certain scholar that would be a way better fit. And I think you passed Ooccoo’s interview with flying colors.” Link said with a wink. Shad’s face lit up with a smile.

“Link, you sly thing, I could kiss you right now.”

“Well, by all means, go right ahead. I don’t mind!” Telma said with a laugh, making them both blush. Ooccoo looked between the two before shrugging and flying down onto the bar between them.

“T-Telma!” Shad spluttered, worming his way out from under Link’s arm. Link couldn’t stop himself from laughing a little, too.

“Ah, she’s just teasin’, Shad. Now c’mon, let’s eat!” Ooccoo nodded.

“Definitely! The stew looks scrumptious, if I do say so myself!”

       Telma watched the odd group continue to talk as she poured the stew over bowls of rice. She was happy that Shad’s research had finally gotten somewhere, and that Link was able to help him out. She wasn’t too sure about Ooccoo just yet, but if their talk of Shad becoming the liaison for the Ooccoo and the Hylians was anything to go by, she knew Ooccoo was ok. And even if she didn’t, she knew she’d find out one way or the other. If anything, she was just happy to know her boys had found a new friend… and that she had one more fan of her stew.

**Author's Note:**

> Shad is a master dagger wielder. If you disagree, feel free to fight me.


End file.
